


In the midnight hour we want fluff, fluff, fluff

by QueerTremere



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, L.A. By Night Fluff Fest 2020, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTremere/pseuds/QueerTremere
Summary: My collection of prompt fills for LA By Night Fluff Fest 2020
Relationships: Annabelle/Jasper (L.A. By Night), Annabelle/Jasper/Eva (L.A By Night), Eva/Katya (L.A By Night), Jasper/Eva (L.A By Night)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Walking Up Together (Jasper/Eva/Annabelle)

Maybe, it was something left over from her flower-child days that made Eva the first to wake in the evening. Though, she'd never see the sun again, being an early riser did have its perks. She savoured the quiet moments where she could pretend everything was right in her world. She lay so she fit into Jasper's side tucked under his arm. 

There was no immediate danger threatening either of them. Oddly, enough for the moment even her beast was quite. Normally, their unlives were chaotic, she'd savour every bit of this peaceful feeling while she had it.

There was a groan from behind her, from the second person sharing their bed. 

“Baby, you moved!” Annabelle curled in behind her back. 

“Sorry,” Eva took Annabelle’s hand and curled it against her chest, holding it between her, and still sleeping Jasper. "Better?"

"Yes, better!" 

“You’re waking the dead… ” Jasper groaned, from in front of them. But, he was joking with them. 

"Hey! Don't blame that on us!" Annabelle laughed. She jabbed her hand out to playfully swat at whatever part of him she could reach. 

"Yeah babe, nature of the beast!" Eva chimed in. 

"You're both a terrible goose." He accused. Annabelle had shown them the goose video game, it had amused him.

"So, you never cause problems on purpose?" Eva asked, with the accusation evident in her tone.

"I do not!" He disagreed. 

Both of them dissolve into laughter. They knew better. 

Opening an eye, Eva catches his toothy grin. She reaches up to pat his cheek. "Sure, babe. Sure!"

"Good evening to you, too by the way!" Annabelle adds, directing this at Jasper.

"Mm, g'evening," Eva mumbles into his shoulder.

"No one's hungry?"

"No. We're staying here!" Annabelle answered for both of them. 

At this, Eva holds onto them tighter in agreement. Moving was the last thing she wanted to do. 

"Fine with me," Jasper gently nudges Eva out of hiding so he can kiss her. He then reaches out to comfortably hold Annabelle as well. 

"Guys! I miss real sleep! You know, the kind you can get whenever you want!"

"Me too," Eva agrees with her. "But, isn't it nice to pretend?"

"Yes!"

Jasper gives them his happy grunt of approval. 

Eva really enjoyed being sandwiched between two people she was in love with. At the moment, it was too good to dwell on all the reasons it gave her anxiety.


	2. Giving/Receiving A Gift (Annabelle/Eva)

“Belle, I got you a little something.”

“You did? You didn’t have to get me anything, Eva. Birthdays don't matter anymore… ”

“You've been sad about it, I don't like seeing you sad about anything.” Eva reached in her bag, she pulled a red square box from it. The colour of it was a match for Annabelle’s leather jacket. 

“Oh, my gosh! That box is so cool!” Annabelle’s face lit up. Taking the box from Eva's hands her own brushed the other girl's fingers. 

“But, wait! there’s more!” Eva giggled.

"You mean, there's more than a cool box?" Annabelle teased her. "Now, I'm super excited!" 

“Go on, open it!” Eva bit her lip, a wave of excited nerves hitting her. 

Opening it up inside was a small sword on a golden chain. It had a shiny golden hilt and a black blade. Seeing this Annabelle gasped. “It’s beautiful!”

“My hero deserves a sword!” 

“Your hero? No way! You don’t need my protection! You are more than capable of taking care of yourself in a fight!”

“I can handle myself in a fight. But, you help protect me against my own mind. I can't thank you enough for that, Belles. You are my hero in that regard.”

“Aw, babe you think so? I'll always help you with that when you need me. I need a sword!” Annabelle led Eva in for a kiss. 

"Do you like it?"

“Of course I freakin' do! Thank you!”

“Happy Birthday, Babydoll," Eva murmured kissing the corner of Annabelle’s mouth. 

“Oh, jeez! You are the only one who can get away with that!”

“Mm, I know." Eva had a sly grin on her lips. "Here let me help,” Eva took the necklace from its box, she tucked the box under her arm so she could unclasp the necklace. While Eva tended to the necklace, she was careful of Annabelle's hair. Pushing it aside so she could clasp it behind her neck. “There.”

“It’s perfect! Thank you, thank you!” Annabelle pulled Eva into her arms. She picked her up for a tight hug, and effortlessly spun her in a circle. This made Eva squeak in surprise. 

"Put me down Hulk!" Eva's protest was a playful one. Her arms were firmly around Annabelle's neck. "Maybe, Hulk smash later, if hulk is good."

"Hulk will be the very best! Especially to beautiful girlfriend!" Annabelle laughed as she put Eva down. 

"You always are, Belle."

"Hey, I don't mean to get all serious so fast but, if this never happened to me, I wouldn't have met you. There isn't a lot I like about this whole thing. But, getting to be with you isn't something I regret."

"I love you, Belle." It was Eva's turn to pull Annabelle to her for a kiss.

"I love you, too."

"Hulk may take me for your Birthday smash now." Eva quickly changed her mind on that happening "later."


	3. "I'll keep you safe, I promise" Eva/Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva is a vigilant protector even while they are having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tie excerpt to my Eva Embrace AU fic Trade All My Tomorrows. At this point both Eva and Katya are human, it takes place in the two years they were together before Katya disappeared and returned to Embrace Eva.

“I’m not sure about this, Evangaline.”

“I’ll keep you safe, I promise. It's okay, take my hands. We can do this!” 

“I trust you, you know it.” Katya put her hands in Eva’s pulling herself up on shaky legs that threatened to slip out from under her. It was her first time on roller skates, there were people around them in the rink. While they weren't watching them, she still felt like every eye was on them. 

This was cementing the fact that she would do absolutely anything to see Eva happy. Even if it meant potentially eating dirt in front of a roomful of strangers, she would do it. Katya shook her head but did her best to steady herself at Eva’s instructions. 

“How did you become good at this?” She slipped an inch forward and tried not to topple over onto the ground. 

“My Mama always took me skating. It it's been our special Mommy and Daughter date since I was little!” Eva stayed close in front of her, holding her hands and backing up to lead Katya inching towards her. 

“That sounds very sweet!” Katya's family wasn't close like that, they were cold. That's why it had been so easy for her to leave them behind. 

“Do you want to hold onto a ducky?” Was Eva serious? It appeared that way. Eva pointed to the little wooden duckling in front of them. It was something children could hold onto and teach themselves to skate. 

“No! You are my duckling!” Katya laughed. While distracted, Eva let go of one of her hands. When she realized this, she lost confidence and started to teeter. Surprisingly, she kept her balance. She let out a string of Russian swear words. 

“Whoa, Whoa! You can do this, Kitty!” Eva encouraged. 

“You put too much faith in me!” She scoffed. 

“No, I have the right amount! Okay, now one foot in front of the other, got it?” 

“Promise me, not to let go?” 

“Promise! But, if I hold your hands, then how can I show off my moves for you?” Eva pouted, then it turned into a smirk. 

Katya had to take this into consideration. She wished she could kiss the smirk off Eva’s face, she'd have to save that for later. “Okay, okay. Go!”

“You’re sure?” Eva kept her promise and didn't budge. 

“Da! Show me the moves!” She waved her free hand in a circle to show she wanted to see it. 

Usually, she was the one who had to talk Eva into dancing. She didn't think that the roller rink would be a different story, or she would have come here sooner. The music here was pop, but it didn't bother her. 

Eva led Katya back over to the side so she could hold onto the side rail. 

“Thank you, love.” Katya bit her lip. She nervously looked around them hoping no one was in earshot as it slipped out. 

Seeing the sudden panic on Katya's face Eva slid close. She made a show of falling forward into Katya’s arms. This was so Eva could comfort her. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. No one heard you. Girls say things like that to each other all the time! No one’s going to know it means more to us.” 

“All the time?” Katya hugged her and fought back tears that threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes. 

“Yes! We’re okay.” Eva looked up at her, making sure to catch her gaze. 

“We’re okay,” She nodded agreeing. “Let’s be happy now!”

“You wanna try again?”

“Yes! Again! Again! 

As Eva started to lead her around the rink, she felt more confidence building. Eventually, with Eva’s tutelage, she started to get the hang of it. She realized that this was not as scary as she thought it would be. No one paid much attention to them, they were just two girls giggling and having fun together. 

“Look at you, you’re doing it!”

“Oh, I am!” She realized they’d made an entire lap around the room.

“You wanna try something fun?”

“Fun is my name!” 

“Fun is your middle name,” Eva knew she had permission to help Katya with her English phrasing. 

“English makes no sense!” 

“Daddy hates English sayings, too!” 

“Your Papa is very smart!”

“Okay, so cross your wrists like this, then give me your hands.” 

Eva was attempting to show her how to spin around together. It took her a moment to figure it out. But, having seen some of the people around them do it she understood. Helping Eva to shift their momentum, the world quickly turned topsy-turvy. As they picked up speed in a circle her worries melted away. Hearing Eva laugh with her was like music feeding into her soul. 

“Woo wee!” Eva exclaimed with excitement as they spun. 

“Feels like flying!” Katya laughed. 

Eva grabbed the side of the wall to slow them down. They slid down the wall together and sat on the floor until the world around them stopped spinning.

“Keep your eye on something solid.” It was meant to help the spins. 

They slumped against each other catching their breath. Their hearts no doubt racing. Eva had kept her promise of safety. 

“You are pretty solid.”

“I will always be your safety net, Katya.” Eva collected her hand from where it rested and squeezed it. 

“I’ve already fallen hard. I won’t let go of you.”

Eva leaned over to her as far as she could so that she could whisper. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Before she knew it, Eva was tugging her up off the floor. Eva might have been smaller than her but she was very strong. “Come on, I have an idea!” 

“Where are we going?”

“To get some sugar!” Eva winked at her. 

They glided down a hallway together. She assumed Eva was going to the girls room so they could have treats. But, instead, she looked around to make sure no one was watching them and pulled them into the Janitors closet. Eva locked the door behind them. 

“That’s my mischievous girl.” 

Katya laughed as she caught onto what was happening, and backed up into the room. When she heard the click of the lock and Eva had turned to face her she didn’t waste any time sliding her back into the door. 

Katya cupped Eva’s cheek leaning down to give her a heated kiss. The moan Eva let out into her mouth was such a sweet reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love these #BroomClosetWiccans as much as I do.


End file.
